


The Judge is a strange, cryptically speaking cat with a wide grin.

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 or so word description of the Judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Judge is a strange, cryptically speaking cat with a wide grin.

Three words that summarize the Judge perfectly are thin, gaunt, and yellow. His yellowed teeth bulge out from his whitish gums, and the egg yolks of his eyes goggle from his boxy head. Some of his whiskers must have been plucked or might never have been there in the first place. The whiskers still on his face are sparse and long as spider legs. His small paws compare little to the bones that poke out from his sickly-looking skin.

If some brave soul fought to get the Judge into a bath, his fur might take a different sheen when drenched. Possibly, his skin might actually be pink instead of a sun burned, brownish smear of a color under smoky fur. The smoke in the air might be to blame for the grey-white of his current coat, but, without smoke, no one could breathe. The cat is certainly not an unhygienic animal, but plastic is best when admired from afar, in his opinion. Tongues are far better suited for showering, with leg erect and mouth agape.

However, the Judge is anything but a summary of three words. His politely passive-aggressive speeches tumble from his mouth in a sort of lisp through the rows of fangs. With a grin the color of pasty dye plastered from cheekbone to cheekbone, the cat can patiently describe his favorite brands of tuna as detailed as a scholar's report and as long as a sermon. Rest assured, his feline heart is more than food and animal instincts; he thinks himself much more aware than the average entity.

According to his title, the Judge has utmost trust in his own judgement. He conceives he could recognize his dear brother by a flick of the tail or a glimpse at his forehead, and, if three quarters of the upper floor of Japhet's library burned down, the cat could probably retell every tale that theoretically disappeared in the flames. One of his favorites happens to be a simple fairy tale about a masked stranger who slew the Toad King.

"A fantastically brutal short story that gets right down to the situation at hand," he tells anyone who asks, or doesn't ask, "The word count isn't merely for shock value. The original two page book seems very much like a historical document, in fact. One might even say it actually occurred, and there is a killer of kings walking among us as of this very moment. Who knows what power they could possess! A startling conclusion, isn't it?"

Then again, holding himself and his thoughts in such high esteem has its own consequences. If there were someone who agreed enough with what the Judge said about them upon meeting them, they would have his full approval. That is to say, if a being were to go along with whatever priorities he assumed they had, he would find himself believing them. Whoever he judges to share his hopes has his support. For such an intelligent creature, the Judge can be quite one track minded.

Some day this will surely lead to some regrets.


End file.
